Five Great Saint Lands
Introduction The names of the various Five Great Saint Lands were actually given by themselves, and they are actually just the five top strongest groups of Heavenly Jewel Masters. Each of them have some extremely powerful Heavenly Jewel Masters, and as such they have quite a transcended status in the entire continent. Description The Five Great Saint Lands are basically the top five strongest powers in the land. This includes the Top Valley of the East – Passion Valley, the Top Hell of the South – Blood Red Hell, The Top Evil of the West – Heavenly Demon Sect, and the Top Mountain of the North – Heavenly Snow Mountain. Last of all is the Top Palace of the Central – Heaven's Expanse Palace. These five make up the Five Great Saint Lands, and all of them have the top powerful Heavenly Jewel Masters in the entire continent. More importantly, all of their Heavenly Jewel Masters have their own specialities. Amongst them, the strongest would be the Heavenly Snow Mountain and the Heaven’s Expanse Palace. The Heavenly Snow Mountain’s power is the most obvious, as it has fought against the Heavenly Demon Sect, Passion Valley and Blood Red Hell all by itself and still managed to hold its own. However, each of the Five Great Saint Lands govern themselves, and they do not have much to do with each other. As for the Heaven’s Expense Palace, it has always maintained its neutrality, and will usually keep from mixing itself in others’ fights. It is situated in the strongest Empire in the entire Continent, the ZhongTian Empire, on a floating island right above the Empire, known as the Heavenly Jewel Island. In truth, it is because of the Heaven’s Expense Palace’s existence that prevents the Heavenly Snow Mountain from supporting the Wan Shou Empire from starting a war to conquer the world. Power The power of an individual person is ultimately limited. Even a twelve-Jeweled, God Level, Heavenly Jewel Master would not be able to totally fight against an entire Empire by himself. However, although they do not have the strength of an entire Empire, but it is undoubted that they do not lack of any powerful Heavenly Jewel Masters, powerful beings that could individually effect great changes like killing a general in the midst of an army. As such, even the royal families of the various Empires will not be too willing to offend the Five Great Saint Lands. At the same time, each of the Five Great Saint Lands also have some connection to the empires that they reside in, and in times of need, they also act as the protectors of that particular Empire. The most obvious example would be the Wan Shou Empire. The Heavenly Snow Mountain is just known as the Heavenly Mountain in the Wan Shou Empire, and they can often influence the decisions of the Wan Shou Emperor. With the Heavenly Snow Mountain being the enemy of the other three Great Saint Lands, and the Heaven’s Expense Palace being a neutral party, this has formed a scene of all five Empires being in a strange balance.Category:Sect Category:Heavenly Snow Mountain Category:Blood Red Hell Category:Heaven's Expanse Palace Category:Heavenly Demon Sect Category:Passion Valley